Immune related and inflammatory diseases are the manifestation or consequence of fairly complex, often multiple interconnected biological pathways which in normal physiology are critical to respond to insult or injury, initiate repair from insult or injury, and mount innate and acquired defense against foreign organisms. Disease or pathology occurs when these normal physiological pathways cause additional insult or injury either as directly related to the intensity of the response, as a consequence of abnormal regulation or excessive stimulation, as a reaction to self, or as a combination of these.
Though the genesis of these diseases often involves multistep pathways and often multiple different biological systems/pathways, intervention at critical points in one or more of these pathways can have an ameliorative or therapeutic effect. Therapeutic intervention can occur by either antagonism of a detrimental process/pathway or stimulation of a beneficial process/pathway.
Many immune related diseases are known and have been extensively studied. Such diseases include immune-mediated inflammatory diseases, non-immune-mediated inflammatory diseases, infectious diseases, immunodeficiency diseases, neoplasia, etc.
T lymphocytes (T cells) are an important component of a mammalian immune response. T cells recognize antigens which are associated with a self-molecule encoded by genes within the major histocompatibility complex (MHC). The antigen may be displayed together with MHC molecules on the surface of antigen presenting cells, virus infected cells, cancer cells, grafts, etc. The T cell system eliminates these altered cells which pose a health threat to the host mammal. T cells include helper T cells and cytotoxic T cells. Helper T cells proliferate extensively following recognition of an antigen-MHC complex on an antigen presenting cell. Helper T cells also secrete a variety of cytokines, i.e., lymphokines, which play a central role in the activation of B cells, cytotoxic T cells and a variety of other cells which participate in the immune response.
Immune related diseases could be treated by suppressing the immune response. Using neutralizing antibodies that inhibit molecules having immune stimulatory activity would be beneficial in the treatment of immune-mediated and inflammatory diseases. Molecules which inhibit the immune response can be utilized (proteins directly or via the use of antibody agonists) to inhibit the immune response and thus ameliorate immune related disease.
CD4+ T cells are known to be important regulators of inflammation. Herein, CD4+ T cells were activated and the profile of genes differentially expressed upon activation was analyzed. As such, the activation specific genes may be potential therapeutic targets. In vivo co-stimulation is necessary for a productive immune proliferative response. The list of costimulatory molecules is quite extensive and it is still unclear just which co-stimulatory molecules play critical roles in different types and stages of inflammation. In this application, the focus is on a gene specifically upregulated by stimulation with anti-CD3/ICAM, or anti-CD3/anti-CD28 and may be useful in targeting inflammatory processes.
Several diseases of the skin are correlated with an aberrant immune response and to autoimmunity. Diseases such as psoriasis are hallmarked by skin blistering, skin flaking, edema and the presence of autoantibodies that bind to skin proteins. In this application, experiments determine that a gene is upregulated in psoriatic skin vs. normal skin. Proteins or antagonists of the invention may be useful in alleviating the symptoms of psoriasis.
The term inflammatory bowel disorder (“IBD”) describes a group of chronic inflammatory disorders of unknown causes in which the intestine (bowel) becomes inflamed, often causing recurring cramps or diarrhea. The prevalence of IBD in the US is estimated to be about 200 per 100,000 population. Patients with IBD can be divided into two major groups, those with ulcerative colitis (“UC”) and those with Crohn's disease (“CD”).
In patients with UC, there is an inflammatory reaction primarily involving the colonic mucosa. The inflammation is typically uniform and continuous with no intervening areas of normal mucosa. Surface mucosal cells as well as crypt epithelium and submucosa are involved in an inflammatory reaction with neutrophil infiltration. Ultimately, this situation typically progresses to epithelial damage with loss of epithelial cells resulting in multiple ulcerations, fibrosis, dysplasia and longitudinal retraction of the colon.
CD differs from UC in that the inflammation extends through all layers of the intestinal wall and involves mesentery as well as lymph nodes. CD may affect any part of the alimentary canal from mouth to anus. The disease is often discontinuous, i.e., severely diseased segments of bowel are separated from apparently disease-free areas. In CD, the bowel wall also thickens which can lead to obstructions. In addition, fistulas and fissures are not uncommon.
Clinically, IBD is characterized by diverse manifestations often resulting in a chronic, unpredictable course. Bloody diarrhea and abdominal pain are often accompanied by fever and weight loss. Anemia is not uncommon, as is severe fatigue. Joint manifestations ranging from arthralgia to acute arthritis as well as abnormalities in liver function are commonly associated with IBD. Patients with IBD also have an increased risk of colon carcinomas compared to the general population. During acute “attacks” of IBD, work and other normal activity are usually impossible, and often a patient is hospitalized.
Although the cause of IBD remains unknown, several factors such as genetic, infectious and immunologic susceptibility have been implicated. IBD is much more common in Caucasians, especially those of Jewish descent. The chronic inflammatory nature of the condition has prompted an intense search for a possible infectious cause. Although agents have been found which stimulate acute inflammation, none has been found to cause the chronic inflammation associated with IBD. The hypothesis that IBD is an autoimmune disease is supported by the previously mentioned extraintestinal manifestation of IBD as joint arthritis, and the known positive response to IBD by treatment with therapeutic agents such as adrenal glucocorticoids, cyclosporine and azathioprine, which are known to suppress immune response. In addition, the GI tract, more than any other organ of the body, is continuously exposed to potential antigenic substances such as proteins from food, bacterial byproducts (LPS), etc.
Further, the risk of colon cancer is highly elevated in patients with severe ulcerative colitis, particularly if the disease has existed for several years. About 20-25% of patients with IBD eventually require surgery for removal of the colon because of massive bleeding, chronic debilitating illness, performation of the colon, or risk of cancer. Surgery is also sometimes performed when other forms of medical treatment fail or when the side effects of steroids or other medications threaten the patient's health. As surgery is invasive and drastically life altering, it is not a highly desirable treatment regimen, and is typically the treatment of last resort. In order to better understand this disease and possibly treat it, experiments determined that a gene was upregulated both in CD and UC when compared to normal tissue. This gene may prove useful in the treatment of forms of IBD.
Despite the above identified advances in immune disorder research, there is a great need for additional diagnostic and therapeutic agents capable of detecting the presence of a immune disorders in a mammal and for effectively reducing these disorders. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to identify and characterize a polypeptide that is overexpressed in various immune disorders, and to use those polypeptides, and their encoding nucleic acids, to produce compositions of matter useful in the therapeutic treatment and diagnostic detection of immune disorders in mammals.